Tyzz Volkrykrov
'Tyzz, First Mate' Tyzz is the goblin First Mate to Glitterbeard's Pirates. She stands at 3'4" with pear green skin and crimson red eyes. Her hair is jet black, and is worn in varying styles from day to day. She is well-toned, muscles suited for one for with skills in acrobatics, but is also surprisingly curvy for one of her kind. She takes pride in her personal appearance, and can always be seen with multiple piercings in her ears and a wrapped choker from which a single feather hangs. She enjoys spending time with her fellow crew mates and engaging in a variety of activities. Early life: Tyzz originally hails from the "Bowels of Derrleon" though her tribe chose to instead call it Boloto Ivy, or the "Willow Marsh," in Common. She was born to Scrags and Vrynx Volkrykrov, members of the Hunter faction, on the 28th of Fomhaile as a duskborn, on the night of a lunar eclipse. It was quickly discovered that she was gifted with innate magical abilities. It was determined she was destined to be the next Shadow Puller in their community, able to follow the threads along the circles of the past and see into the echos of what could have been. The tribe's Seer, Zytka, and their current Shadow Puller, Ravi, began her training when the girl could barely walk. She spent many days with the two alongside the current Radiant Puller, Mirra, and her mentee, a boy named Antoly of the Gatherer branch of the tribe.She was eventually betrothed to Antoly. The pair got along fairly well, but his affections for her were returned with uncomfortable attempts at forcing herself to try to feel for him in the same way. When not in training, she was allowed to participate in training exercises meant for Hunter children. During her downtime, she could be found causing mischief around the village or trying to tame her Dire Wolf pup, Klyk, that was to someday be her mount. On the eve of her sixth birthday, her world was shattered. The nearby hobgoblin tribe invaded the town, cutting down any who dared to resist their capture. Some of the tribe managed to escape to places unknown while Zytka, Ravi, and Mirra kept the invaders back as best they could. Seeing the trio was vastly outnumbered, Tyzz ran ahead of them despite their instruction to run. Antoly attempted to stop her, stepping between her and a hobgoblin that was about to attack. In her fury, she attacked the invaders with a fiery blast that went horribly wrong. She shamefully hid until the ash settled. She entered the village, finding Zytka dying. With Zytka's dying breath, the Seer managed to lock away all of Tyzz's memory of the true events of that night, her Puller training, and her innate abilities. She gathered a few small belongings from the remains of her family's hut, and left to attempt to locate those who escaped. She became lost, finding herself in a nearby port town that didn't take kindly to the teenage goblin. She stole to survive in the streets, becoming skilled at pickpocketing unsuspecting citizens. Eventually, she was seen by Folas Dorran, who was amused by her. He offered her a place on his ship, The Drunken Squid, and she left to begin life anew as a pirate. Mid-Life: She quickly learned that life would have been better had she not accepted the offer. Captain Dorran was a cruel man who reigned over his crew with an iron fist. Each crewmen was branded with the mark of his ship. If you were caught straying from your task, you would be harshly disciplined. The goblin had a few friends aboard, but most of the crew had difficulties understanding her broken Common. Most of her time was spent performing menial tasks or cleaning around the ship as the Cabin Girl, but she was sent on various missions as her skills with blades and stealth was apparent. Over time, she learned to speak Common by observing the other crew members and reading "borrowed" books. After four years, her crew stopped at port and went to a local tavern. One the officers of The Drunken Squid spilled a tray of drinks on her and she crawled away. She spotted an Aasimar with hair lights drinking alone. He introduced himself as Sevali, and they engaged in conversation over drinks for a few hours. The First Mate of The Drunken Squid, an man named Arden Buckley eventually grew tired of her ignoring his demands. He stormed over to the table, picking up the goblin woman by her ears and demanding she return to the ship. Something in Tyzz snapped, and she attacked, managing to successfully biting the tip of Buckley's nose before spitting it back in his face. A barfight broke out, and to her surprise, Sevali joined in, his hair lights turning green during the skirmish. She lost a chunk of her left ear, but the duo managed to fight their way out of the tavern. Tyzz was ready to part ways with him, stopping at the end of the pier. He simply looked back and asked if she was coming. Recent History: Tyzz found herself on a ship known as The Star-Crossed Lover, and was made the First Mate by Captain Sevali. She learned her duties quickly, using her prior experience as a guide. When she first joined the crew, she was quiet, keeping to herself and avoiding the majority of the crew socially. As the year wore on and new members were brought aboard, she began to change. Her passion for life was reignited, with the help of the crew and her fellow officers. For the first time in years, she felt at home. After the events with the Still, she found herself in a position in which she rediscovered some of darker annals of her past regaining her some of her prior abilities with the assistance of Scrimmble Scrammble, SEER. Tyzz remains fiercely loyal to the captain and the crew, but enjoys messing with them to keep things lively. She will also not hesitate to try to be a friend to those in need, but actively chooses to keep most of her personal issues to herself. Some on the ship have managed to break through her barriers. Category:Characters